


The Tiny, Hot Guy in 4F

by lupus



Series: Stucky AUs [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (I mean it's preserum steve you know he's gotta try to fight someone), Acquaintances to Lovers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Therapy (mentions), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, Very Mild Violence, Veteran Bucky, brief outsiders pov of a ptsd episode, with a wee little dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupus/pseuds/lupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU where Bucky lives one floor above Steve in their Brooklyn apartment complex. Steve comes up and yells at Bucky for having a party on a weeknight, and Bucky's a goner from there on out.<br/>Cue Bucky attempting to flirt by being obnoxious, heart to hearts in the physical therapist's office, and Steve accidentally falling asleep in Bucky's bed one night, and all of a sudden Bucky realizes he may have more than just a crush on his downstairs neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiny, Hot Guy in 4F

**Author's Note:**

> There is a scene depicting an outsider's (Steve's) POV of someone (Bucky) having a PTSD episode/Panic attack. It's not explicit by any means, but please be aware! I don't want anyone being blindsided and/or made uncomfortable by it.  
> If you think there's anything else I should warn for, let me know - other than that, enjoy! :)  
> (& feel free to drop me stucky prompts on [tumblr](http://ohbarnes.tumblr.com/)!)

            Okay, that was it. Steve had had _enough._

            The asshole who lived above him was throwing yet another party, on a _Tuesday_ of all nights. The bass was so loud; it was literally shaking the wall behind his headboard.

            Steve felt for his glasses on his nightstand before throwing off his comforter and getting out of bed. He scanned the dark room for the t-shirt he’d tossed on the floor before bed and yanked it on unceremoniously.

            Steve hated being the fun-sucker but really, on a Tuesday night? There were children and elderly people in the building, much less people like himself who had to be up at a normal time for work.

            He was not gonna let some asshat cause him to be exhausted throughout the entire work day tomorrow.

            Sure, Steve could’ve just called the cops with a noise complaint or something (he’s surprised none of the families that lived in the complex hadn’t already) but it seemed unnecessary. As long as his neighbor agreed to turn down the music, or even the base really, Steve didn’t see the reason to go through all that trouble.

            He may want them to shut the hell up, but he didn’t want to completely ruin anyone’s night, or get them in trouble – even if it ended in just a warning from the police.

            Regardless, Steve was done. He was gonna go up to the fifth floor and give that jerk a piece of his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

          Bucky was surprised he even heard the knocking over the noise of the people and the music in his apartment.

            Swinging the door open, Bucky was met with none other than the tiny, hot guy from apartment 4F. Who was only wearing a white t-shirt and _boxers_ , skinny arms crossed over his chest. His hair was sleep rumpled and he looked pissed off, which Bucky really shouldn’t find adorable, so Bucky knew immediately why he was there. That didn’t stop Bucky from messing with him, though.

            “Hey there, how can I help ya?” He asked, flashing 4F his trademark flirty smile, which really only seemed to piss the guy off more. For the first time, Bucky noticed the small gauges in his neighbor’s ears and cursed himself internally. He totally had the hots for a stereotypical Brooklyn hipster. The gauges were sexy, but _still._

            “You can _help_ me, by quieting this damn party of yours down! It’s a Tuesday night dude are you _serious?_ There are families in this building, old people! Your bass is literally shaking my walls _and_ my bed.”

            “Is it now?” Bucky asked in a suggestive tone, and he could see 4F fighting not to rise to that bait.

            “Listen, I’m not asking you to shut it down or whatever. But please, just lower the music volume; turn down the base or something! I don’t wanna ruin your fun, but I have to be up in,” He checked the leather watch on his wrist, “a little over six hours and I really would like to get some sleep tonight.

            “I was cool with the few parties you’ve had on the weekends,” He continued, but clenched his jaw. “But stuff like this during the week is just disrespectful.”

            Damn, that’s not what Bucky was aiming for at all. He really hadn’t considered the noise issue, but before Bucky a witty reply, he felt someone from the party approach the door.

            “Steve?” Bucky heard Sam’s voice behind him. “Hey man! What are you doing here?”

            “Sam?” Steve (and okay, Bucky totally knew that was his name, but had been resolutely trying not to call him by it in his head to feel less creepy) asked, incredulous. “You can’t be serious right now. You do remember I _live_ in this building right? So I think the appropriate question is what are you doing here?”

            “It’s a party!” Bucky winced, Sam was definitely a little more than tipsy and it was obvious that Steve knew it too, and it seemed to only darken his mood. “Is that why you’re up here? I didn’t know you two knew each other!”

            “We don’t,” Steve said curtly. “I came up here because unlike some people I, much like probably half the building, have to be up at a decent hour for work tomorrow and would really appreciate being able to sleep.”

            “You could always come in and join the fun!” Sam offered, and Bucky winced again because he could tell that Steve was getting more and more irritated the longer this exchange went on.

            Regardless of how hot Steve was when he was irritated (big blue eyes flashing, face flushed, rather nice jaw clenched), Bucky didn’t want his neighbors to hate him.

            “Hey man, I’m sorry,” Bucky said, trying to deescalate the situation.

            “Well, maybe next time just consider the fact that you’re not the only one who lives in this building. I’ll give you thirty minutes to quiet down or I _will_ call in a noise complaint,” Steve said as he poked Bucky square in the chest. Bucky was left kind of speechless as Steve turned on his heel, bare feet stomping down the hall.

            “Yep,” Sam said fondly. “That’s Steve Rogers for ya.” 

 

* * *

 

 

            “Would you stop picking at your sandwich and talk to me?” Sam huffed the next day at lunch. Wednesdays were usually Sam’s days off, so he and Steve would meet up for lunch on Steve’s break. “I didn’t throw the party, I just happened to be there okay? Besides, I bought you an apology coffee on behalf of both Bucky and myself.”

            “Who the hell is Bucky?” Steve asked, finally caving, even though he damn well knew who _Bucky_ was.

            “Uh, Bucky Barnes, aka the neighbor you yelled at last night?” Sam said.  “I thought you knew like _all_ your neighbors. Baked all the new ones your mom’s apple pie and all that stuff.”

            “Strawberry pie,” Steve corrected. “And I did! I went up to introduce myself and give him the pie right after he moved in and he looked at me like I had two heads, muttered thanks and then just _stared_ at me until I felt inclined to leave! Didn’t get me much room to get his name.”

            Sam looked intrigued by that.

            “That is a little weird, especially for him,” He admitted. “Normally he’s charming as hell, maybe you caught him at a bad time.”

            “Or maybe he’s just an ass,” Steve muttered.

            “Would I be friends with an ass?”

            “You’re friends with me, are you?” Steve said, smiling wryly across the table at his friend.

            Sam gave a full-out belly laugh, “you are something else, Steve Rogers. Listen, give the dude a chance, he’s had a rough time of it lately. He’s really a good guy.”

            Steve held his hands up in surrender. Sam was probably right and maybe he and Bucky had just gotten off on the wrong foot…twice now. 

 

* * *

 

 

          Natasha answered his call on the third ring.

            “How do I get a cute guy’s attention?” He asked without preamble.

            He was getting dressed for work, Sam had hooked him up with the job working 3 or 4 nights a week bartending at a swanky place near Greenpoint. It was mostly a quiet place that played jazz music and shit so it was good for him. The owner was a vet too, so he understood what it was like, and he looked out for Bucky.  Plus, it was a really nice area so he tended to make a _lot_ in tip money.

            “Oh, hey James. No I’m fine, thanks for asking. And how are you today?” Natasha deadpanned on the other end.

            “Hey Nat, what’s up? How are you doing?” Bucky asked, moving into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers.

            “Much better,” Bucky could hear the triumph in Natasha’s voice. “I’m having a great day. Now, who’s the poor soul that you’ve set your sights on now?”

            “It’s that guy from my apartment complex. The cute blonde one in 4F,” Bucky said, sticking some lasagna in the microwave.

            “You’re still on about that guy?” Natasha asked, sounding generally surprised, almost on the verge of exasperated.

            “His name is Steve. He may have crashed the party last night by knocking on my door and basically calling me the world’s biggest asshole for having a party on a Tuesday night,” Bucky said shoveling lasagna into his mouth. “I mean, it’s a fair point but still. He’s really hot when he’s angry.”

            “What is it about this guy, Barnes?” And now Natasha really did sound exasperated. “You moved into that apartment complex almost 3 months ago and you haven’t shut up about him since he made you that pie.”

            “Nat, you don’t understand. It was legitimately the best pie I’ve ever eaten.”

            “I’m sure that’s not the only thing of his you’d like to eat,” Natasha muttered on the other end and Bucky choked on his dinner a little.

            Looking at the time, he cursed and placed his plate in the sink while telling Natasha, “Look it’s not just that! Yeah he’s really fucking cute and totally my type, but he’s just like _good_ deep down you know? “

            “James Buchanan Barnes, have you outgrown your bad boy phase?”

            “Hey now, he’s not all sunshine and daisies okay? I’m pretty sure he was ready to fight me last night if I didn’t promise to shut the party down. You know I like ‘em feisty,” Bucky locked up his apartment, skipping the elevator to take the stairs. Always the stairs. “But…I can’t explain it. He drives our neighbor, Mrs. Benson, to the grocery store when he goes every week. And then he hauls all her groceries into her house for her. Even like the giant bags of cat food for her clan of cats. Nat, those bags are bigger than _him_.”

            “So you’ve been creeping on this guy for months now and you don’t have the balls to say anything to him? God, James you’re pathetic,” Natasha said, only mostly teasing.

            “I didn’t even completely know his name until last night! And I made a complete asshole of myself the day he brought the pie over after I moved in, hence why I can’t remember his name. And now he definitely hates me cause I was an ass again when he confronted me last night. I can’t just ask him on a date or something!”

            He was in the parking lot at this point, pulling his helmet out of the storage compartment under the seat of his Harley.

            “You could ask him to dinner or even out for a coffee as a way of an apology,” Nat offered. “In a way you set yourself up perfectly for it.”

            Bucky considered for a moment before he saw Steve pull up to the parking lot behind their building in his tiny electric car…and park in the same exact space he parked in _every single day_.

            And Bucky got an idea.

            It would get Steve’s attention for sure.

            “Bucky?” Natasha questioned on the other end, and Bucky had totally forgotten he’d zoned her out. “Why are you so quiet? I don’t trust you when you get this type of quiet. Whatever alternative you’re thinking to just _asking him out_ , good god please don’t.”

            “Gotta go or I’ll be late to work, talk to you later Nat!” Bucky said, before quickly hanging up. He could hear Natasha’s protests in the background and he knew she was gonna ream his ass for this next time they saw each other, but he didn’t care.

            Bucky had a plan.

 

* * *

 

            Someone was in his parking space.

            Okay, so it wasn’t technically _his_ parking space, but still. It’s the one he’d been using ever since he moved into the building nearly a year and a half ago. Save for some random occasions – namely other peoples’ preferred spots being taken – no one really parked in his spot.

            Every tenant had the option to pay for a parking spot, if they wanted. The lot was tiny so it was first come first serve, or get a city permit to park along the street. Steve knew the people in his building pretty well, so he also knew their respective vehicles pretty well.

            The shiny, black Harley belonged to none other than Bucky Barnes.

            He knew there was no way that this could be on purpose, that was just ridiculous.

            But, still. It seemed Bucky had a knack for annoying Steve, even if he wasn’t aware of it.

            It was fine though; Steve would just park in another space today. He wasn’t one to be actually bothered by someone in his spot, he wasn’t _that_ high strung, especially if it was an innocent misunderstanding.

            All the other spots were more than likely filled when Bucky parked earlier that day. Or maybe someone took the spot Bucky usually parked in. There were endless possibilities.          Sighing, Steve just parks in one of the two empty spots in the lot, changing his thoughts to what he’d do for dinner.

            Steve really shouldn’t be annoyed, it wasn’t fair to Bucky.

 

* * *

 

 

            Steve was annoyed with Bucky Barnes.

            He was beyond annoyed at this point, and kind of just crossed into “pissed off” territory.

            Bucky was totally taking Steve’s spot on purpose.

            If once is an accident, twice a coincidence, three times a pattern, then four times meant Bucky Barnes was a parking spot stealing asshole. Steve was _sure_ this time.

            He was sure because earlier he’d pulled into the parking lot right after Bucky had zipped in on his motorcycle, and watched Bucky take his spot, _even though there were plenty of other empty ones._

            Steve had thought to himself as he got out of his car, “okay, maybe he just likes the spot and is trying to make it his new go-to spot.”

            Until Bucky took off his helmet, shook out his nearly shoulder length, stupidly nice, hair, and looked down at the spot and then back up at Steve, winking and throwing him a cocky grin.

            Steve just stood there with his mouth open, in shock, and watched as Bucky put his helmet under his seat and sauntered into their building.

 

* * *

 

 

            Bucky had just finished parking his bike when he heard someone approaching him, and by the sounds of their stomps, they weren’t very happy.

            “Are you doing this on purpose?” Steve Rogers’ voice asked from behind his left shoulder. Bucky slowly turned his upper body to face the guy, still straddling his bike of course, and quirked an eyebrow.

            Steve must’ve had the shaved sides of his hair touched up and the top, longer part was coiffed back in a way like looked almost effortless. Paired with a white button up, skinny, tie and black skinnies, Steve looked absolutely sinful. Steve most definitely noticed Bucky checking him out, and although he visibly flushed – and good god that was worse than the skinny jeans – he held his ground.

            “Doing what?” Bucky asked.

            “Don’t play stupid, seriously,” Steve said, voice hard. “I know I may look twelve, but don’t treat me like some stupid kid.“

            And no, no, _no_ that’s not what Bucky was trying to do at all.

            “That’s not what I – ”

            “Listen, I get it. Whether you’re trying to get me back for being an ass when breaking up your party the other week or you’re just being an ass yourself, I get it. I’ve dealt with enough bullies in my life to know when someone’s trying to pull at my pigtails and get under my skin. Congratulations you’ve succeeded.

            “If you wanna keep parking here that’s fine. But I wasn’t gonna let you get away with it without me standing up for myself first. So there.”

            Then Steve’s stalking off without letting Bucky get a word in.

            Bucky definitely felt like an ass, but he also couldn’t help but admire the one attached to his feisty neighbor as he stormed away into their building.

 

* * *

 

            Steve barely made it to the physical therapist’s office for the allotted “fifteen minutes early” mark for his monthly physical therapy appointment.  He’s not sure he’d even have these appointments if his job didn’t give him stellar insurance and make them pretty much free, but nevertheless, they were helpful.

            He smiled at the receptionist, Kate, as he signed in and went to take a seat. Walking towards the small cluster of chairs, Steve noticed a familiar form. As fate would have it, the only empty chair not directly next to some other random patient was directly across from none other than Bucky Barnes.

            Steve was honestly thinking about sitting across from Bucky and giving him another piece of his mind about being an immature ass with the parking space debacle. However, as Steve got closer he saw the drawn in, uncomfortable body language Bucky was exuding and thought better of it.

            Steve sat down almost cautiously, he wasn’t really sure what the protocol is for this, but didn’t have to worry about it for long.

            “Hey there, Steve,” Bucky said as he saw Steve approach and sit down, but the usual cocky attitude was deflated.

            “Hey Bucky,” Steve said clearing his throat – feeling even more nervous as Bucky’s eyes roamed over him. “I, uh, sorry. If I’m making you uncomfortable or if you want I can go sit somewhere else. I know these things can be private.”

            Bucky visibly softened, everything from his face to his body language, before he said, “Nah, Steve. You’re good right where you are.”

            “Okay. Yeah, good. I just wanted to check.”

            Bucky gave him a slight smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “So, whatta ya in for if you don’t mind me asking?”

            “I had bad scoliosis when I was a kid,” Steve shrugged. “Had a back brace, some surgery, and it’s mostly all corrected now. But, I work as an animator and I spend a lot of time hunched over a desk drawing. Let’s just say my back was not a fan of the job at first. So, I started coming here once a week to do exercises to strengthen the muscles in my back. I’ve got a really great routine going now so I just stop in once a month for check ups and progress reports.”

            “An animator? Wow that’s insanely cool,” Bucky said, and Steve could tell he meant it. “You like it I presume?”

            “Love it,” Steve confirmed. “I got real lucky with my job.”

            “That’s good, I’m glad,” Bucky said genuinely. He seemed to pause and think for a moment before continuing. “I was army. Special forces. I fell into a ravine on a mission; the fall technically should’ve killed me. So I’m lucky I guess. Bit I guess I must’ve hit the ground with my left arm ‘cause I pretty much shattered every bone in it. Save for the phalanges in my fingers. I even had a fracture in my scapula. It was bad.

            “They almost had to take the arm,” Bucky continued, looking at his hands. “But I guess I continued to be the luckiest sonuvabitch there was. Dr. Cho decided she’d take on the operation. It took multiple surgeries and a shit ton of metal to get all my bones fused back together. But, she saved my arm and I’m forever grateful for that.

            “I still have some pins and screws in my arm as well as a plate on my humerus, so airport security is always fun,” He laughed, but there was no humor to it. “Once the cast was finally off, I started my physical therapy at the National Rehabilitation Hospital in DC. I basically had to re-learn how to use my hand. It was…tough to say the least. After I regained the basics of my fine motor skills I was discharged. Moved back to New York and lived with my sister for a few months, and started going here. Sam helped me find a job and that’s when I moved into our building. Guess the rest is history.”

            Steve didn’t want to say “I’m sorry” because he knew Bucky had probably heard that more than enough.

            “You should be proud of yourself,” Steve said. “You’ve come a long way and I can tell you I know that recovery is no easy feat. I’m guessing you know Sam through the VA?”  
            Bucky, looking relieved at the change in subject, nodded. “That and one of our tours overlapped. He was a Pararescue, which I’m sure you know. He actually…he was part of the crew who found me. Saved my life. I don’t think I’ll ever stop trying to repay him for that, even if the bastard says I don’t need to. He’s too good a man.”

            Steve laughed, “I would expect nothing less from him of course. My uh, my dad was actually military too. I wanted to join up when I was a little kid, even through until I was a teenager. I was so sick as a kid, in and out of the hospital constantly. My asthma and back alone would rule me out, not to mention the entire novel of maladies I’ve had, or continue to have, throughout my life. So, a Master’s in art from NYU it was. I don’t know, I’m really happy and healthier than I’ve ever been, so maybe it wasn’t the cards for me for a reason.”

            “ Maybe that’s good then. You’re too good for the Army, Steve. They need men like you; brave and selfless. But you’re too good for all the horrific shit that goes on, the horrific shit we’re responsible for.” Bucky said quietly.

            Steve honestly had no idea what to even say to that. But before Steve could even think of anything, Bucky was being called back for his appointment and was rising from his chair. He looked at Steve apologetically, as if he wished he could stay to continue…whatever the hell that had been.

            “I’ll see you around, Stevie,” He said as he passed, gently touching Steve’s shoulder before following Kate back into the back rooms.

            Steve wasn’t sure what alternate universe he’d stumbled into where he and Bucky have heart to hearts in the middle of a physical therapists office, but he didn’t necessarily hate it.

 

* * *

 

 **Bucky:** nat. i ran into steve in the PT’s office today he sat next to me and i told him about everything. just like right there in the middle of the office i spilled my fuckin guts

 

 **Natasha:** Okay, is this good or bad? how’d he react?

 

 **Bucky:** good. so good. he was so normal about it didn’t even give me any pitying looks or an insincere “i’m sorry” just told me i should be proud of myself and i can tell he fuckin meant it.

 **Bucky:** then he started telling me about himself and im serious i could’ve sat there and talked to him all day

 **Bucky:** nat, i’m in so deep with this guy and im pretty sure he hates my guts. i don’t know where to go from here

**Natasha:** Wow james. I really think he could be good for you

 **Natasha:** How about, take my original advice and ask him out ????

 

 **Bucky** : i don’t know. this went from me wanting to fuck my hot neighbor who brought me a pie to me wanting to date my hot neighbor who i feel weirdly connected to and you think he’d be good for me but i think he’s TOO good for me

 

 **Natasha:** No one is too good for you, you asshole

 **Natsha:** Extend an olive branch of sorts and apologize for being an asshole...by taking him to dinner

 

 **Bucky:** we can’t all be as ballsy as you

 **Bucky:** i dunno. i’ll think about it and keep you updated

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Bucky stops taking Steve’s parking space after the run-in at the physical therapist’s office. Steve doesn’t know what that means. 

 

* * *

 

 

            “I can do this all day,” Bucky heard the familiar voice coming from the alley next to his building.

            It was a Thursday night and Bucky was walking back to his place from the subway station closest to his building. He’d had the earlier shift at the bar that night (as he usually did) so he’d opted to take the subway to and from work instead of his bike. It was a really nice night out, the late June weather not quite rolling over to the oppressive heat of July.

            Rounding the corner, he honest-to-god wanted to facepalm or some equally dramatic shit because Steve Rogers was there in the alley squaring up with some dude probably twice his size. Bucky winced as Steve took another hit, then decided as Steve got right back up using a goddamn trashcan lid as a shield that he needed to interfere.

            “Hey asshole,” Bucky called, getting the dude’s attention away from Steve and onto himself. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

            The guy glared at Bucky and swung. Whether it was Bucky’s Special Forces training or the fact that the guy was probably drunk, Bucky dodged the swing easily and landed his own right in the guy’s gut. A few more well-placed hits and the guy was spitting curses at Bucky and scuttling out of the alley.

            “You got a death wish?” Bucky asks Steve, sounding less reproachful and more like a mother hen.

            “I had ‘im on the ropes,” Steve muttered, dropping his impromptu shield and spitting blood out of his mouth.

            There was a gash along Steve’s cheek and blood on his shirt, _jesus_ this guy seriously must’ve had a death wish.

            “God, you’re a mess, come with me,” Bucky said before he could think about it, grabbing Steve by the forearm and all but dragging the dumbass out of the alley.

            “I’m _fine_ ,” Steve muttered, but followed Bucky willingly.

            “Yeah, no,” Bucky said, heading for the elevator. He wasn’t sure Steve would make it up the stairs. “I have enough basic training from my tours to be able to patch you up and that cut on your face looks deep enough that you could get an infection.”

            He also wanted to make sure Steve wasn’t bleeding anywhere else. And that the cut on his face was properly taken care of. And that Steve never fought anyone ever again because this was seriously stressing Bucky out and he wasn’t even sure if he and Steve were _friends._

            They didn’t talk on the way up and to Bucky’s place, Steve was weirdly subdued and Bucky was afraid if he started talking he’d rant at Steve about what an idiot he was. Eventually they quietly made their way into Bucky’s apartment, Bucky motioning for Steve to follow him to his room.

            “Sit,” he said pointing to the bed. “Take your shirt off. I’m gonna get my first aid kit and a washcloth out of the bathroom. Make sure you’re not bleeding anywhere else.”

            He left Steve sitting on the edge of his bed, and went to his bathroom to get the First Aid kit from under his sink. He grabbed a washcloth and wet one of the ends with warm water before returning to help Steve.

            “Back up so I can sit in front of you,” He said, and Steve, surprisingly, obliged. He checked over Steve’s chest and back first – no cuts or blood, just some mottled bruising across his ribs and up by his collarbone. Bucky grit his teeth, he’d deal with that later.

            “You wanna tell me why the hell you were fighting some drunk asshole in an alley?” He asked as he started to clean the cut on Steve’s face as gently as possible. Steve still winced a little at the contact, but Bucky decided he deserved it a little.

            “Was kept late at work tonight finishing up a project,” Steve said. “While walking home I saw that guy corner a girl in the alley and I couldn’t let him hurt her so I interfered. She got away, but yelled that she was calling the cops.”

            “Hands,” Bucky said, and Steve obeyed, holding his scraped palms out to Bucky. As he cleaned the shallow scrapes from the bottom of Steve’s hands as well as the excess blood off Steve’s fingers he asked, “So what was your grand plan? Get the shit beat out of you and hope the police arrive before some douchebag beat you to a pulp?”

            Steve ducked his head, and didn’t say anything, but to Bucky that was answer enough.

            “Steve are you _serious?_ ” Bucky asked, exasperated. He tossed the washcloth across the room and then rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. “He really could’ve hurt you. This is nothing compared to what could’ve happened if someone didn’t show up in time.”

            “It’s nothing compared to what he would’ve done to that girl,” Steve countered, his righteous fury flaring back up in full force.

            “Goddamn martyr,” Bucky muttered back, getting the Neosporin and two butterfly bandages out of his first aid kit. Steve was really lucky he was down for the count, or Bucky would’ve kicked his ass for simply being a reckless idiot. “This cut is deeper than it looks. I dunno if it’s deep enough to warrant stitches, but _don’t_ take these bandages off anytime soon. They’re designed to pull the skin together. I’ll send you home with a couple so you can reapply or put another on if one falls off.”

            “I already have some at home,” Steve said, not meeting Bucky’s eyes. 

            “Of course you do,” Bucky was unsurprised as he carefully applied the Neosporin over the cut. He added the butterfly bandages, closing up the skin then began to appraise the bruises on Steve’s upper body.

            “I have bruise cream somewhere, I think it’s in my medicine cabinet in the kitchen. I’m also gonna get you my bag of frozen peas cause those bruises look like they’re gonna be pretty gnarly tomorrow.”

            Steve only nodded, looking exhausted and kind of defeated and Bucky took that as his cue to get off the bed and leave the room.                   

            It took some rummaging to find the bruise cream, and some digging into the back of his freezer to find his bag of peas. It couldn’t have been more than five minutes before Bucky returned to his room only to see a very much passed-out Steve on his bed.

            Honestly, at this point all Bucky could do was smile and sigh. He did his best to get the blanket at the end of the bed over Steve and turn out the lamp on the bedside table. Before he could forget, he carefully took Steve’s glasses off

            Bucky could spend a night on the couch if it meant that Steve Rogers got some well-deserved sleep.

 

* * *

 

            The first thing Steve was aware of when he woke up the next morning was how _sore_ he was.

            The second was that Steve was definitely not in his own bedroom. Or his own bed, for that matter. After a moment of post-wakeup confusion, the previous night came back in complete clarity.

            Oh god.

            Not only had Bucky kicked some guy’s ass for him, he’d dragged Steve back to his place to patch him up. Which Steve could’ve totally don himself if he’s being honest, but part of him didn’t mind being taken care of when it was Bucky doing the caretaking?

            And then, _shit_. Steve had totally passed out on Bucky, in his bed.

            But…Bucky had draped a blanket over Steve and presumably gone to sleep elsewhere. That was really…sweet?

            Of course he knew Bucky had a more vulnerable side, he’d seen it that day in the physical therapist’s office. But this, and the night before, was a whole new angle to add to who Bucky was.

            He sat up and looked around the bed for his glasses, only to see that Bucky must’ve taken them off and folded them up on his bedside table. Steve’s heart clenched a little at that.

            Slipping quietly out of bed, Steve looked around for the shirt he’d taken off the night before; sighing when he saw his own blood splattered across it. He pulled it on and crept quietly into the living room where Bucky was sprawled across the couch, a comfy-looking quilt strewn haphazardly over him.

            The same vulnerable look that Steve was becoming oddly familiar with was back on Bucky’s face in his sleep and Steve seriously needed to get control over this weird heart-clenching business that seemed to happen when Bucky was around.

            He did, however, want to thank Bucky. But he wasn’t so sure waking him up at half past eight on a Saturday would be the best thank you for all Bucky had done for him.

            Steve had a better plan.

            He popped into his apartment, quickly changing his shirt before he walked to the mom and pop donut place around the corner. He got a half dozen of fresh donuts and two coffees and he also grabbed a bunch of creamers and sugars on his way out, not sure how Bucky took his coffee.

            He’d left the door unlocked, but the sound of him struggling to get it open with full hands must’ve roused Bucky. As soon as he’d closed the door shut behind him he was met with a very sleepy, very cute looking Bucky peering up from under his quilt.

            “I uh, wanted to say thank you for everything last night. So I brought breakfast. And coffee,” Steve said, feeling a little awkward. He’d kinda hoped Bucky would be asleep for this part.

            Bucky blinked blearily then seemed to take notice of the box in Steve’s hands.

            “Shit, are those from Margie’s?” Bucky asked, eyes bright and rocketing off the couch, half dragging the quilt with him.

            “Yeah, they’re fresh too,” Steve said, a note of soft laughter in his tone.

            “ _Shit_ ohmygod,” Bucky groaned happily. “And coffee too! Damn I should pull your dumb ass out of fights more often if this is what it’s gonna get me.”

            He took one of the coffees from Steve’s hands and motioned for Steve to follow him to the couch. He sat next to Bucky and placed the box of donuts on the coffee table.

            “I also got sugar and creamer and stuff,” Steve said, pouring the contents from the small paper bag he’d put them in. He took two creamers and sugars each for himself.

            “I’ll say, you sure know how to treat a man, Stevie,” Bucky said grinning and bumping his shoulder into Steve’s.

            It’d taken Steve til just now to realize that Bucky was only wearing a tight tank top and some boxers. Steve didn’t know how Bucky had a body like that with the way he’d already shoveled a donut into his mouth and eaten it in ten seconds flat.

            Not that Steve was looking at Bucky’s body like _that_.

            Or cataloging the way Bucky moaned at his first bite into the warm, iced donut wondering if that’s how he sounded when –

            _Jesus_ , Rogers. Get it together.

            Steve on the other hand, ate his first donut at a normal, socially appropriate pace. And he wasn’t even done with his first donut by the time Bucky had finished two and started his interrogation.

            “By the way how are your bruises this morning?” Bucky asked pouring an unhealthy amount of sugar packets and creamer into his coffee before returning the lid. “The cut on your face looks fine, no thanks to me of course.” Bucky smiled in an almost _flirty_ manner when he said that last part.

            “You were a great nurse,” Steve muttered, but smiled. “I actually haven’t looked at them. I could feel ‘em the second I woke up though.

            “Sorry about passing out in your bed last night,” Steve continued, feeling his face go red as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “That was pretty rude of me, especially after everything you did for me. So, thank you.”

            “It’s no big deal,” Bucky said, shrugging it off with a smile. “I mean, honestly if it gets me quality time with Steve Rogers and hot donuts in the morning, I’ll save you from getting your ass kicked by some drunk asshole any day.”

            “Hey! I had him – ”

            “On the ropes?” Bucky asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Yeah. I know you did.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **Bucky:** ok so steve maybe fell asleep in my bed last night and im really stressed out cause he’s cute when he sleeps and I am in so so so deep

 

 **Natasha:** ?!?!? What the hell did you two hook up?? YOU SAID YOU WOULD KEEP ME UPDATED

 

 **Bucky:** GOD NO long story short he crashed at my place last night and i slept on the couch but all i could think about is how i wished i were sleeping next to him

 

 **Natasha:** That’s gross

 

 **Bucky:** I KNOW. pls help.

 

 **Natasha:** You know exactly what I’m going to say James

 

 **Bucky:** i’m gonna do it, i’m serious nat. just gotta find a good time.

 

* * *

  

            The next night, a Saturday, Bucky was once again working the early shift at work, when Steve walked in towards the end of his shift. He’d been there for quite a while already and Natasha had come in a little bit earlier, partially to hang out with him, but mostly to give him hell. She was doing a very good job of keeping any lurking men away though, so Bucky had to give her that.

            Bucky recognized Steve immediately of course, the bar was dimly lit but he’d easily be able to pick Steve out in a crowd by this point. He’d never, however, seen the woman Steve was with before. She was absolutely beautiful, all cheekbones and lips with soft brown hair and a curvy figure.

            Natasha – of course – noticed his reaction immediately and very slyly positioned herself so she could see the duo that’d just walked in. Bucky resolutely _did not_ meet her eyes as she turned back to give him a look. He went to busy himself  elsewhere at the bar, checking on the patrons sitting there, all while tracking Steve’s movements through the room.

            Steve and his – girlfriend? Date? – thankfully chose a table, meaning a server would be taking care of them, and Bucky got to avoid an awkward situation of watching Steve with someone else.

            He attempted to avoid Natasha’s knowing gaze for as long as possible before she signaled for another drink. Which really meant she was just using Bucky’s duties as a bartender to further intrude onto his life.

            “What can I get ya Miss Romanoff?”

            “Another vodka pineapple, please,” She replied, pseudo-sweetly. She knew. And she was going to badger him, Bucky could feel it.

            “Y’know Nat, most people would expect you to drink your vodka on the rocks. Seeing as you’re Russian and all, you should be drinking this shit out of a juice box right?” He asked as he got the pineapple juice from the bar’s cooler and Natasha’s favorite vodka – top shelf of course – from the liquor freezer under the bar.

            “Oh, screw you Barnes. It’s summer and vodka pineapples are delicious. If I wanna drink a fruity drink I’m gonna drink a fruity drink,” She made grabby hands after he finished it, immediately taking a sip once she got it. “Despite your obvious faults you make a great bartender.”

            “Wow, thanks Nat, you truly are the sweetest.”

            “Mhmm,” She stirred her straw around her drink. “So I’m assuming that cute little hipster twink that just walked in is this Steve guy right?”

            “Jesus, be quiet, Natasha,” Bucky hissed under his breath.

            “Yeah, cause he’s totally going to hear me from across the bar, over all the talking people _and_ the music.”

            “Still, just stop,” Bucky said. “It’s not like it matters anymore. He’s here with someone else.”

            “Oh, they’re not together. Not the way you want to be together with him anyway,” Natasha said, waving his worries off.

            “You don’t know that,” Bucky replied, wiping the bar down to make it look like he was doing _something_ while talking to Natasha. Someone signaled him from down the bar and he left Natasha to sit there smiling smugly at him.

            A few minutes later, after filling a few more drink orders for the bar – a guy named Luke worked behind the bar with him on nights like this, filling drink orders from the table – Bucky heard the voice he was dreading, but also made his heart race a little, calling his name.

            He turned to see Steve at the other end of the bar, near Natasha – who thankfully had yet to pounce on him – grinning and waving at Bucky.

            “Hey there, Stevie,” Bucky said as he reached Steve’s end of the bar, trying and failing not to grin. Steve looked a little flushed but also loose and relaxed and he was gripping a Blue Moon in his right hand.

            “I didn’t know you worked here!” Steve said excitedly. “My friend Peggy and I come here every so often, especially in the summer when she has more time. I can’t believe we’ve never run into each other before!”

            “Me either,” Bucky could see Natasha side eyeing him, pretty much right next to Steve. “This is my friend Natasha by the way, Nat this is Steve from my building.”

            Steve and Natasha exchanged their pleasantries and when Steve turned back to Bucky, Nat mouthed, _“he’s cute_. _”_

            “How long do you work ‘til tonight?” Steve asked.

            Bucky checked the clock behind the bar, “Only for another thirty minutes or so, actually. The next guy comes in at 9:30, so I’m done shortly thereafter.”

            “Oh, cool!” Steve visibly brightened. “Well if you’re feeling up to it, you – and Natasha of course – are more than welcome to come join Peggy and me over at our table if you’re in no rush to get home after work.”

            “Oh, I’m definitely down,” Natasha said, smiling at Steve, who grinned back. “What about you, Barnes?”

            “Yeah uh definitely,” Bucky affirmed, heart speeding up a little bit just at the thought of hanging out with Steve in a normal situation. “We’ll head over once I’m all clocked out and done.”

            Steve flashed his huge smile across the bar a Bucky before saying “Awesome,” and going back to his table.

            Once Bucky was off, had clocked out, and shoved his share of his shift’s tips into his pocket, he and Natasha headed over to sit with Steve for a little while.

            Natasha and Peggy got along almost frighteningly well. Bucky had opted not to drink, he’d taken his bike to work that day and he wanted to be sober to drive home. Still, there was a nice atmosphere in the group of them. Natasha seemed to really like Steve, which was important to Bucky.

            And Steve was sitting flush to Bucky in the booth, warm and happy, laughing and joking in a way Bucky had never seen before. He loved seeing this side of Steve. Natasha kept throwing him knowing looks across the table, and he even caught Peggy watching him watch Steve a couple times. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of that.

            He was also almost certain, really only a few minutes in, that Natasha was right and Steve and Peggy were merely just friends. They seemed to be fiercely protective over each other, and there was also an immense amount of love and respect between them. But it just didn’t seem romantic.

            They ended up staying fairly late; it was just around one when they all decided to call it a night.

            “I’m going to catch a cab back to Manhattan,” Natasha said as they stood up from their table. “Anyone else headed that way?”

            “Peg and I both live in Brooklyn so we’re good, thanks though,” Steve said with a dopey smile. He was slightly tipsy. It was more than slightly cute.

            “You know I drove my bike so I’m good as well,” Bucky said, leaning in to hug his friend. “See you around Nat.”

            They were outside the bar now, the night was muggier than the ones before so Bucky was glad he’d decided not to take the subway and walk tonight.

            “We really should do this again,” Natasha said, saying her goodbyes to Steve and Peggy as well. “I really enjoyed meeting and hanging out with you both.”

            “Text me when you get home!” Bucky called after her as she expertly hailed and got into a cab, waving him off as she did.

            Bucky knew Natasha was more than capable of taking care of herself, but still.

            “Steve, darling,” Peggy said, her accent making it sound all the more lovely. “Angie’s coming to get me, so it’s no problem to take you home as well.”

            “Nah it’s okay. You guys live on the other side of Brooklyn than I do. I don’t wanna be a hassle.”

            “Steven Grant Rogers, if you think I’m going to let you go from here to Dumbo all by yourself, you’ve got another thing coming.”

            “You could always ride with me,” Bucky offered. “I rode my bike to work and have a spare helmet.”

            Steve perked up at that. “Yes! That would be so cool.”

            “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he gets home without fighting anyone tonight.”

            Steve protested at that, but Peggy only quirked a smile and mouthed, _“thanks.”_

            They waited a few minutes for Peggy’s ride – or girlfriend apparently as Steve told him – to show up because both Bucky and Steve refused to leave Peggy standing out there alone.

            Peggy said her goodbyes, kissing them both on the cheek, before sliding into the car. Steve waved at the woman with honey-colored hair in the driver’s seat who must’ve been Angie and waited until they’d pulled away to turn back to Bucky.

            “So, I was promised a ride on a motorcycle.”

            Riding his motorcycle back to their neighborhood felt like an honest-to-god dream. Steve opted to wrap his arms around Bucky and plaster himself to his back instead of just holding on to the sides. Not that Bucky was complaining, at all.

            They walked into their building side by side, Bucky headed for the stairs, forgoing the elevator. Steve looked like he was going to question it but didn’t, and instead followed Bucky up the stairs instead.

            “You sure you don’t wanna take the elevator? I don’t want you having an asthma attack on me or something,” Bucky said, really only half joking.

            “Ha ha, very funny,” Steve shot back, but he was smiling.

            “I just uh,” Bucky felt the need to explain himself. “I don’t like elevators, or really any enclosed space, anymore. I mean I can do it if it’s a ridiculous amount of floors, but just…I prefer the stairs.”

            “Hey, it’s all good Buck,” Steve said gently. “If something bothers you, just tell me it bothers you. You don’t gotta explain stuff like this to me.”   

            “You’re something else, Steve,” Bucky said softly, more to himself than Steve really.

            Steve blushed, and cleared his throat. “Um, by the way. My birthday is next week, next Sunday actually, the 4th of July. Me, Sam, and Peggy and some of our other friends were gonna go out and get some drinks and then come back and watch the fireworks from the rooftop. You’re more than welcome to join us, if you don’t have other plans that is.”

            “Ah shit, I work Sunday,” Bucky said, watching as Steve’s face fell. They were on the 4th floor landing now. “But, if I get off early enough, I’ll definitely make a point to come up and hang out with you guys.” 

            Steve visibly brightened at that, “Yeah, just feel free to come up! I’m pretty sure we’ll be up there decently late so…yeah. Just whenever is good.”

            “Sounds like a plan.”

            “G’night Bucky,” Steve said, smiling softly walking backwards towards his door. “Thanks for the ride home. I had fun tonight.”

            “Yeah, Steve. Me too.”

 

* * *

 

            Steve’s phone beeped, letting him know it was dying.

            His friends were all on the rooftop, laughing and drinking some more as they watched the finale of Macy’s yearly fireworks going off over the river. He decided that once they were over, he’d go downstairs to let it charge. They wouldn’t miss him if he popped downstairs for five minutes to plug his phone in and come right back up.

            He told Sam and Peggy where he was going though, just in case someone noticed his absence, before heading down into the stairwell.

            On the landing between the roof and the fifth floor, Steve saw a very familiar figure.

            “Holy shit, Bucky?” Steve gasped, but Bucky paid him no mind. He was curled up in the corner; drenched in sweat looking panicky and far out.  Between that, the labored breathing and the slight tremor of his entire body, Steve knew exactly what was going on.

            His dad had pretty bad PTSD when he’d come home after one of his tours. Steve’s mom was always really good at pulling him out of it in the beginning, before they’d gotten him a therapy dog. Steve just hoped he remembered enough of what his mom used to do in order to help Bucky out of this.

            “Bucky,” he tried again, approaching his friend slowly. Bucky jolted but didn’t reply. Steve got closer, crouching down next to Bucky. “Hey buddy, it’s Steve. We’re in the stairwell of the apartment complex. It’s July 4th and you’re safe, okay?”

            Bucky’s eyes flitted to Steve’s face and then away, but he nodded.

            “Is me being here making it any better, or do you want me to get someone else? Sam is on the roof.”

            Bucky shook his head and said almost inaudibly, “you.”

            “Okay. Okay, Buck I’m here. I’m not gonna leave ya, pal,” Steve said gently. “If I breathe with you, will that help?”

            Bucky closed his eyes, but nodded again.

            “I’m going to breathe in and out slowly, try to match my breathing if you can.”

            He quietly whispered “in” and “out” as Bucky breathed with him for a few moments.

            “If I hold your hand will it make it better or worse,” Steve asked next. He knew his father relied on physical contact from his mom sometimes to ground him, but that other people didn’t like being touched when they had an attack.

            “Better,” Bucky croaked, and reached weakly for Steve’s hand. Steve laced their fingers together and squeezed gently before going back to breathing with Bucky. After a while of breathing together, Bucky was no longer actively hyperventilating. Even though he was still a little shaky, he was doing far better than when Steve found him.

            Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand again, and Bucky looked up actually making eye contact this time. His eyes were haunted, but he gave Steve a weak, grateful smile.

            “Want me to walk back with you to your apartment?

            “Yes,” Bucky nodded weakly as he started to get up on shaky legs.

            They walked hand and hand to Bucky’s place, Bucky gripping onto Steve for dear life. Steve hadn’t noticed before that Bucky had been holding a package of sorts, but he placed it on one of the side tables next to his couch before collapsing down on it.

            It seemed that the majority of the fireworks were over for the night; there was a noise ordinance so the city couldn’t set off any more past a specific time. Setting off your own fireworks in the middle of the city was also very illegal – not to mention dangerous – so Steve hoped they wouldn’t have to hear any more that night.

            Bucky pulled the blanket around him so that he was pretty much cocooned in it and Steve took that moment to shoot Sam a text letting him know what happened and that he probably wouldn’t be back up, but to continue the shenanigans without him.

            “This used to happen to my dad all the time when I was a kid,” Steve said to break the silence, going over to the TV stand under Bucky’s television to see if there were any good movies. “When it did we’d always watch something happy afterwards. Toy Story was his favorite.”

            Steve couldn’t help his grin when he found How To Train Your Dragon. He took it out of its case and popped it into the DVD player before turning on the TV.

            “Do you have any medicine to help with this? Or do you want some comfort food or something?”

            “You don’t gotta baby me Steve, I’m a grown ass man,” Bucky snapped

            “I know. I’m sorry if that’s how I came off, I’m just trying to help. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”

            “No, no, that’s not fair,” Bucky sighed, tiredly rubbing a hand over his face. “Sorry I snapped. It’s just kind of embarrassing when I get like that. I’ve been takin’ care of myself for mostly my entire life. I don’t like feeling weak, like I can’t even control my own stupid mind from reacting to something as fireworks.”

            “I don’t think you’re weak,” Steve said quietly as he sat down next to Bucky on the couch. “My dad used to get set off by things as small as doors slamming or even cars backfiring. And sometimes he would, sometimes he wouldn’t. It doesn’t always make sense and sometimes you just can’t fight it off or even talk sense into your own brain. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

            When Bucky looked over at Steve, his expression was raw.

            “How are you so awesome and understanding all the time,” Bucky asked softly.

            Steve shrugged.

            “Guess it’s just part of my charm,” He joked.

            Bucky smiled, but quickly grew serious.

            “It’s your birthday, Steve. Don’t feel like you have to sit here with me just because I lost my shit. You should be out celebrating with your friends, I don’t wanna ruin this for you.”

            “Do you think I’d ever do anything I didn’t want to do?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow at Bucky.

            “No, but –”

            “Is me being here making you feel better?” Steve continued.

            “Yes, but it doesn’t matter if –”

            “Then I’m exactly where I want to be. Now, hush up I love this movie and don’t need your yammering to drown it out.”

            Bucky gave Steve a thankful look before settling even deeper into the couch as Hiccup began to narrate on screen.

            At some point in the middle of the movie, Bucky’s head ended up in Steve’s lap. Steve decided not to pass up on the opportunity to run his fingers through Bucky’s long, silky hair. They watched the rest of the movie in silence. There was the occasional sound of very far off fireworks, but the noise was muted enough that Bucky was fine. He tensed up the first few times around, but eventually he stopped reacting at all, boneless and content on Steve’s thighs. Steve was still ever grateful when muffled bangs stopped all together.

            There in Bucky’s apartment with only the light from the TV and Bucky snuggled into his lap, Steve couldn’t help but feel at home.

 

* * *

 

            Bucky grabbed the box off his sidetable – the gift he’d meant to give to Steve the night before – and was ready to head down to Steve’s to finally give it to him when there was a knock at the door.

            He opened it to find Steve on the other side, two coffees and a bag from the bagel place down the street in his hands. Bucky was hit with a weird sense of déjà vu, and he honestly couldn’t believe that over just a week ago he’d done basically the same thing.

            “Hi,” Steve said with a breathless grin. “I brought coffees and breakfast sandwiches. Hope you like bacon, egg, and cheese!”

            Bucky stepped aside wordlessly inviting Steve in and they took up what seemed to be becoming their usual spots on Bucky’s couch.

            “I don’t wanna be a mother hen, but I don’t have to go in to work today and I wanted to make sure you were doing okay this morning,” Steve said ducking his head as he took the sandwiches out of the brown bag. “I also wanted to make sure you got some food in you.”

            Bucky hadn’t eaten yet, he’d actually planned on maybe asking Steve to breakfast after giving him his present – which he’d awkwardly placed on the floor next to the couch. He’d showered though and changed clothes, and was feeling infinitely better that morning. A lot of which he really owed to Steve.

            “If you being a ‘mother hen’ to me means I get hand delivered breakfast and coffee to my door, you won’t hear me complaining,” Bucky said while pouring what other people probably considered an ungodly amount of sugar and creamer into his drink. He liked his coffee sweet and to be fair, he deserved some indulgence. “’Sides, it’s not like I really have much room to talk. I remember mother hen-ing you myself just last weekend after you tried to fight a guy twice your size.”

            “Screw you,” Steve said, mostly because he knew Bucky was right.

            They finish their bagel sandwiches in companionable silence. Once they were done, Bucky turned on the TV and they mindlessly watched morning cartoons for a while before Bucky finally gained the courage to give Steve his birthday present.

            He picked the wrapped box up off the floor, and cleared his throat to get Steve’s attention. He held the box out to Steve who took it slowly, the recognition showing in his eyes.

            “You had this when I found you last night,” He said quietly.

            “Yeah, uh. I wanted to come up and Give you your birthday present. It was stupid of me I know. I had to call out of work yesterday because someone down the street set off poppers in the road and I _almost_ lost my shit. Thank god though, cause otherwise I would’ve been at work when it ended up happening later on instead of here.”

            “Bucky! Did you seriously try to bring me my _birthday present_ while you were in the middle of having an attack?”

            “Honestly? All I knew was that I wanted to see you and through that haze, the present was the first excuse that came to mind. I mean, I guess it worked out in the end. Last night would’ve been terrible without you. So, thank you,” Bucky finished sincerely.

            Steve smiled at him softly before tearing the simple wrapping off his present. His eyes got comically wide. It was a small set of basic coloring pencils but from a really upscale brand someone at the bar had suggested.

            “Bucky...I. Wow. Thank you. I love them, this was really thoughtful of you,” Steve said looking up from the package and giving Bucky the most tender smile he’d ever been on the receiving end of. He’d buy Steve all the damn pencils in the world if it meant Bucky could get that smile out of him one more time.

            Bucky did end up asking Steve to breakfast another day and even though it meant having to wake up god-awfully early so that Steve could get to work in time, it was worth it. Steve starts coming into the bar the same days that Natasha does and they hang out at the bar together and pester Bucky for a few hours.

            Those were Bucky’s favorite nights at work.

            Things were good, but they were also weird because Bucky didn’t quite know where they stood. They got lunch a couple times and hung out at each other’s places a lot. They were definitely friends, that much Bucky knew. But it always felt like there was something _more_ under the surface.

            They were a lot more touchy feely than normal friends, and Bucky definitely opened up to Steve about things he’d never told any of his other friends either. There were a lot of late nights and soft words and touches. Bucky told himself that whatever he was feeling was mutual, but he still had his doubts. Maybe he was just projecting.

            And he was afraid now more than ever to take the next step.

 

* * *

  

            It was a Friday night and someone on the fifth floor was hosting a party, but for once it wasn’t Bucky. Bucky’s phone pinged with a text from Steve and he laughed immediately knowing what it’s about.

 

 **Steve:** if you’re throwing another damn party and didn’t invite me, i will never bring you bagels again

 

 **Bucky:** not me this time, pinky promise. the girl who lives next door is hosting a bachelorette party. there’s a male stripper and a lot of girls screaming and frankly I’m kind of scared

 

 **Steve:** a male stripper and they didn’t invite us??? how rude

 **Steve:** ps what are you doing I’m bored

 

 **Bucky** : don’t laugh

 **Bucky:** i’m watching say yes to the dress.

 **Bucky:** in my defense natasha got me into it

 **Bucky:** if you give me shit for this our friendship is over just know that

 

 **Steve:** syttd is actually kind of my guilty pleasure

 

 **Bucky:** RIGHT, i mean i don’t know why but it’s really relaxing and it makes me happy when the girls on the show get their dress at the end

 

 **Steve:** yeah i’m coming up to watch it with you right now. don’t try to stop me

 

            Not even a minute later, there was a knock on his door, and Bucky sprung up from the couch to open it.

            “Hey there, how can I help ya?” Bucky said, mimicking the words he’d said to Steve the night he first came up to yell at Bucky about his party.

            “You are such a _jerk_ ,” Steve said shoving at Bucky, who only laughed and backed into his apartment so Steve would follow.

            “Maybe I wouldn’t have to be such a jerk if you weren’t such a little punk,” Bucky said as he closed the door, which is why he probably why he missed all 95 pounds of Steve Rogers launching himself at Bucky.

            They did this a lot too, roughhousing, and Bucky was convinced that Steve liked to roughhouse to get all his urges to fight everyone and everything out.

            He jabbed at Bucky with his fingers and it tickled more than hurt, which Steve was very aware of. It takes him a moment, but Bucky gets a hold of either one of Steve’s arms – one in each of his hands – temporarily veering off the attack.

            “You were _such_ a cocky asshole that first night I came up here to yell at you about your party,” Steve said, glaring at Bucky, even if there wasn’t any real heat behind his words or his glare.

            “Yeah well, maybe if you hadn’t come stompin’ up here ready for a fight I wouldn’t have had to of been!”

            “Okay, sure, but then you decide to be an even bigger cocky asshole and steal my parking spot,” Steve exclaimed, as he tried and failed to wriggle out of Bucky’s grasp. Bucky laughed and Steve shot him another glare. “That is some schoolyard bully shit Mr. Barnes.”

            “I wasn’t trying to bully you, I was trying to flirt with you, ya dumbass!”

            Steve stopped wriggling in his grip, eyes growing wide and it took Bucky a moment to process his own word vomit.

            _Shit._

            “Oh,” Steve said, blinking owlishly. And at that point there was nothing else Bucky could do but own up to it.

            “Yeah,” Bucky said quietly, dropping Steve’s wrists. “I know. I’m shitty at flirting and that _was_ some dumb playground elementary school bullshit and I had, have, this big dumb _thing_ for you and I didn’t really know what to do about it.”

            “ _Oh,_ ” Steve said again, taking a step closer. Right into Bucky’s personal space. “I think…I’m gonna kiss you now.”

            “Yeah?” Bucky gulped as one of Steve’s dexterous hands trailed up and around his neck to wind into the hair at his nape.

            “Yeah,” Steve nodded, his other hand settling at Bucky’s waist.

            And then Steve was leaning up on his tippy toes and pulling Bucky down and Bucky probably made a really embarrassing noise as their lips touched, but the were   _kissing_ and that’s all that mattered.

            He moved to cup Steve’s beautiful, delicate face in his hands and Steve parted his lips, gasping into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky took full advantage, swiping his tongue into Steve’s mouth before using it to trace over Steve’s full bottom lip. That got the sweetest moan out of Steve and an enticing bite to Bucky’s lower lip just a moment later.

            Their hands were everywhere, all over each other; Steve seemed to really like to run his hands over Bucky’s abs through his t-shirt, he also seemed to have a thing for Bucky’s back muscles too.

            Bucky took advantage of their wandering hands to run his own down and around Steve’s back to grip his pert ass.

            “Oh god,” Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth as Bucky continued to knead his ass and moved to mouth just under Steve’s jaw. He took the opportunity to drag Steve in completely flush against himself and was pleased when he felt Steve also hard against him.

            And they stood there like that for who knows how long, making out like a couple of teenagers in Bucky’s living room. Hands and mouths everywhere they could reach, trying their hardest to crawl into each other’s skin until Steve broke away with a gasp.   

            “I think we should,” Steve started breathily, but had to pause as Bucky began to suck a mark on the bit of collarbone peeking out of Steve’s shirt.

            “Bucky,” Steve whined, but his hand was gripping Bucky’s hair, pulling his head in closer. “I think we should…bedroom, Bucky. _Bedroom._ ”

“Fuck yes,” Bucky gasped against Steve’s skin and in a wave of over-enthusiasm, swept Steve up into his arms, wrapping the smaller man’s legs around his wasit.

            “Don’t think you can just – ah! – manhandle me whenever you want Barnes,” Steve said, even if he wasn’t protesting in the slightest.

            Bucky only grunted in response, making a beeline for his bedroom, and kicking the door shut behind him.

            In lieu of dropping Steve down on the bed, Bucky kept one arm around Steve as he used the other to catch himself as he lowered both himself and Steve to the mattress. He didn’t want to lose an inch of contact, and he’s back to kissing Steve as soon as they touch base

            Being horizontal did wonders for them to be able to desperately grind against each other, and their kisses become sloppier breathing heavier until Steve was pulling away.

            “Off, off, off, clothes off, “ Steve mumbled and when Bucky looked down, it was at a debouched and wild-eyed Steve, who was pulling at Bucky’s shirt in frustration.

            Bucky backed off the bed to rid himself of his clothes, and was back just in time to help Steve do the same. Steve got his shirt off by himself, but Bucky had the honor of helping Steve shimmy out of his pants.

            Soon enough, they were both completely naked and Bucky had to take a minute to let his eyes roam over Steve’s lithe, flushed body, completely bare in his bed. Steve whimpered, his breath labored and reached down to stroke himself, obviously not pleased with Bucky stopping to admire the view.

            “Hey now, don’t have an asthma attack on me here,” Bucky said cockily as he crawled up Steve’s body.

            “Fuck you,” Steve moaned, frustrated.

            “You wish.”

            “I really fuckin’ do, Bucky so if we could get this show on a road that would be fantastic.”

            Bucky laughed, and leaned in for another kiss as his hand traveled down to join Steve’s around Steve’s – very nice if Bucky did say so himself – cock.

            Steve gasped at the contact and Bucky used the moment to deepen the kiss before breaking it, only so he could move down Steve’s body.

            “Oh, god,” Steve whispered as he realized what Bucky was about to do, moving his hand from his dick to join his other in Bucky’s hair.

            Bucky gave Steve a few strokes with his hand before licking a slow stripe from Steve’s balls up to he head of his cock. He circled his tongue around the crown, watching the blissed out awe on Steve’s face as he did so. He pressed a delicate kiss over the slit and the noise let Steve let out at that was pretty close to a sob.

            “Bucky, _please_ ,” Steve begged, hands flexing in Bucky’s hair. Flexing but not forcing, and that made Bucky’s heart flutter, even if it was stupid and trivial.

            “I got you baby,” he whispered before taking Steve all the way down. Steve jerked at that, but Bucky rode it out.

            “Shit, shit, sorry, oh _god_ warn a guy next time. _Fuck_.”

            It was a strange feeling, smiling around someone’s dick in your mouth, but Bucky didn’t hate it. He went to work quickly though, bobbing and sucking while using his hand to jerk Steve at the same time. He could tell by the tremors in Steve’ thighs that he was getting close so he doubled his efforts. He alternated between moving up and down Steve’s cock with both his mouth and hand as fast as he could and taking breaks to swallow Steve down to the base. It wasn’t long before Steve was tugging at his hair and warning Bucky that he was about to come. Bucky just held his ground, swallowing around Steve as he did, crying out Bucky’s name.

            He crawled back up Steve’s body to kiss him slowly, letting Steve taste himself on Bucky’s tongue all while he started to thrust in the crease of Steve’s thigh.

            “Give me a minute to come back down to earth, and I will totally return the favor,” Steve gasped and Bucky laughed into his shoulder.

            Soon enough their positions were switched and Steve was smiling at Bucky conspiratorially as he gripped Bucky’s cock, pumping it slowly.            

            “I know I just teased the shit out of you,” Bucky said breathlessly, watching Steve look at him with those huge eyes. “But I am honestly seconds away from coming and I’d like you to get your mouth on me first.”

            Steve gave him a wicked grin, but complied, immediately going to work. And _god_ Steve’s mouth was so wet and hot and tight around his cock and the way his full lips looked stretched around it as he moved up and down was obscene. Bucky was helpless to do much else other than lie back and watch as Steve took him apart with his mouth. Like he’d said, it really wasn’t long before he was warning Steve that he was about to come. Only to be ignored as Steve swallowed him down to the base, causing Bucky to let out a pretty creative slew of curses as he shot down Steve’s throat.

            “Fuck,” was really all he could say as Steve pulled off with a self-satisfied smirk, and clambered up Bucky to cover Bucky’s larger body with his own, head pillowed on Bucky’s pec. Bucky brought his arms up around Steve, pulling him as close as possible as they drifted into the afterglow.

            “I just realized I never said anything back, but in case you haven’t noticed, I definitely have a _thing_ for you too. More than a thing, if we’re being honest,” Steve said eventually from where he was sprawled across Bucky’s chest.

            “Good. Cause we’re totally dating now, it’s non-negotiable.”

            “I think we’ve been dating for a while, we were just both to oblivious to realize it,” Steve mumbled into Bucky’s chest, and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh.

            “How ‘bout a real date then, tomorrow night?”

            Steve looked up at Bucky through his lashes, giving him a big, dopey smile.

            “Only if we get to take your Harley,” Steve said.

            “Oh, I’m gonna take you for a ride on my Harley and then I’m gonna take you _home_ and there’s gonna be a whole other type of riding involved,” Bucky grinned.

            “Oh my god. You are so _lame_ ,” Steve groaned, hiding his face in Bucky’s armpit.

            “I’m serious though, be ready tomorrow seven p.m. on the dot. I’m gonna wine and dine the hell outta you, give you a first date to really remember,” Bucky said sincerely.

            “Yeah, okay, I’d like that. A lot,” Steve said, smiling as he watching his own fingers trace up and down Bucky’s stomach. “Then again, any time I’m with you is a time worth remembering.”

            “Okay, who’s the lame one now?” Bucky countered, and rolled to pin Steve to mattress so he could pepper kisses all over his face, neck, and collarbone as Steve giggled under him.

            Things were so good, and they were only going to get better. Bucky couldn’t help but be thankful for the bout of impulsiveness that had caused him to throw a party on that fateful Tuesday night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!  
> feel free to stop by my [tumblr](http://ohbarnes.tumblr.com/) to yell about stucky and also feel free to drop me drabble prompts/oneshot prompts, i'm always looking to write more stucky!


End file.
